A lucky girl
by Shyion
Summary: "And you cried." His eyes showed emotion - for once.


Well, I've always called HongKong Xiang, so.. Pardon me, [: In here, HongKong will be Xiang and Taiwan will be Wan. Yong Soo is Korea and Viet is vietnam. I'm not a very good writer, pardon me for that too.. This is going to be one-shot..

* * *

"Xiang.. Xiang.. Xiang?" Wan called out. Xiang informed her that he'll be gone for a minute. "Yeah, if a minute is equivalent to sixty minutes that is." She complained.

"Yes?" Xiang answered, to Wan's surprise.

"Where'd you go?" She asked.

He smiled, one of his very rare smiles, at the look of worry on her face.

"Why?" He asked. _Wan, I'm glad you actually care about me.  
_

She suddenly flushed a bright red, "Nothing!"

"Okay." He murmured, disappointed. He saw no point in pushing her, Wan was stubborn at times.

They then went back to the hall, and continued talking while watching the stars out of the window.

"Xiang," she paused for a brief moment, putting down her cup of tea. "I've been wondering, have you always been so expressionless?"

He put down his cup as he looked into her chocolate brown eyes. "I think so."

"Then I also wonder whether you'd actually fall in love with someone." Wan said, he eyebrows knit.

He reached out a hand and pat her on the head, "Everyone does, Wan." He smiled into her eyes.

_He's smiling again.  
_

"Who do you love, then? She's lucky..." She drifted off.

"A lucky girl." He replied, sipping his tea.

_Xiang, just tell me already.  
_

"You're not answering my question!"

* * *

Xiang glanced at Wan briefly before moving his eyes back to Yao as he spoke.

"Xiang, you must take care of Wan, aru~" Was all Xiang heard from the long lecture Yao was giving them.

"Wan, you musn't give Xiang any trouble, aru~" Yao instructed, he was leaving for a World Conference Meeting soon.

"Okay both of you, I'm leaving now. Don't create any trouble." Yao said, and left.

"Did you hear what he said?" Wan asked Xiang.

"Yes." He replied, playing with his panda soft toy.

"Okay, what did he say?"

"I was supposed to take care of you," Xiang said, fiddling with the soft toy's ear. "so I will."

She smiled, he would never know how much this would actually mean to her.

* * *

Four months had passed after the talk about Xiang and the girl he actually loves, but Xiang has never told Wan who it was.

_Maybe he doesn't trust me enough.. Maybe he's g-_ Wan hit her head with her tightly clenched fists. _Nonono, what am I thinking!_

"Wan?" Xiang called, he was standing at the door.

"Xiang! Wh-what are you doing over there?" She asked, alarmed. What if he had saw what she did? He might suspect her feelings for him..

"I've been here for fifteen minutes, Wan. You were too engrossed in your own thoughts." He said. He walked to her and carefully pat her head. "Don't hit yourself like that."

Wan could feel herself blushing, his face was so close to hers... Just a few centimeters away. Then she remembered something from this closeness, something which happened a few years back, when they were just children, playing around in the park.

xxx

"Xiang! Xiang! Wait for me!" Wan said, huffing and puffing to catch up with Xiang and Yong Soo. They were chasing after Viet, who had Xiang's panda toy. Suddenly, Wan tripped over a rock and fell.

There were abrasions on her knee, and in hurt so much she couldn't take it. She held in her tears, Xiang didn't like her to cry.

"Xiang.." She called, hoping he would help her up. She looked up, her eyes watering, and realised that Xiang was helping Viet up, instead of Mei.

"Wan, are you alright?" Yong Soo asked, helping her up.

She cried. When she was young, she didn't know what this feeling was.

xxx

But now she understood. She pushed Xiang away.

"I don't need.. Your concern." She said, and ran away, rubbing her eyes furiously.

"Wan? Wan!" Xiang said, and ran after her. This sudden change of emotion shocked him, Wan was hardly like this.

She rested on a park bench, tired of crying. Tired of running. Tired of thinking who Xiang loves.

_Xiang chose her didn't he, when both of us fell._

Then she remembered something else.

xxx

"Wan? You fell too? Are you okay?" Xiang asked, rushing over to her with his panda toy. "You're not hurt are you?" Frantically checking for injuries.

"Well... I've got an injury on my knee.." She sobbed.

"Don't cry.. I'll blow on the cut to reduce the pain. Here, take this." He said, handing over his soft toy to her. He bent down, inspected the cut, and blew on it lightly. He then stood up again, and he looked into her eyes. "Don't cry, okay?" He smiled. The closeness seemed to warm Wan.

xxx

_But he didn't blow on Viet's cuts.._

Wan cried, she really did. She had wronged Xiang, and she felt sorry.

"Wan.." She heard Xiang's voice, calling for her. She hurriedly wiped away her tears, not wanting him to see it.

"Wan, are you okay?" Xiang asked, panting.

"I'm.. sorry. It was just-" She explained.

"You cried?" He asked, coming closer towards her. "Why?"

"I remembered something.. And... It's nothing, Xiang, really." She said, sensing Xiang's worry.

"Tell me, Wan. I don't want you to cry over things, you just bottle them up and cry by yourself. I want you to know..." He hesitated. "I want you to know that if you were to cry, my shoulder will always be here for you, okay? I'll also listen to whatever you have to say."

Wan stared at Xiang's face. Had it always seemed so flawless? These words he said - it was the words she wanted to hear all along, not including the three other words, that is. This was also the first time Xiang spoke his mind, too.

"I-" She started. _I can't possibly tell him my feelings... _She turned and met his eyes. "I.. I suddenly remembered when we were playing in the park. With Yong Soo and Viet.."

"Then you fell." Xiang said.

_He.. remembered? _"Y-yeah.. YOU REMEMBERED THAT?" She asked, wanting to hit him. _Ahh, how embarrassing.._

"Yes, I did." He said. "Why did you remember that anyway?"

"N-nothing.. It's nothing, really Xiang! I'm not bottling up anything or keeping things from you." Wan said, turning scarlet.

Xiang was silent for a moment, then he smiled.

"W-what are you smiling for?" Wan asked, anxious.

"You just want to hug Panda again, right?" Xiang said, and handed her the soft toy.

_Xiang that idiot!_

Judging from the expression from her face, Xiang concluded that he made a wrong guess.

"What is it, then?"

"If I tell you... You have to promise not to laugh, not to be angry or anything, okay?"

"Okay."

"Xiang, I was jealous then. I was jealous that you helped Viet up first. But... You blew on my cuts and not on hers, so... I felt apologetic."

"And you cried." Xiang's eyes were filled with emotion - for once. _I was the one... Who made her cry. _"I'm sorry, Wan. Don't cry over this... I'll... I'll..."

"Nono, Xiang, you've got it all wrong! I'm not crying because of you, it's not your fault! I'm just crying over my selfishness and all..." She said. Unknowingly, her tears had fallen again.

Xiang pulled her into a hug.

"Don't cry, ever again. But even if you do, I'll be here for you, Wan. I-I..." He tried to comfort her, to stop her tears. "I just feel so hurt to see you cry."

"Xiang?" She called his name, "I love you."

He was shocked by her confession. But he smiled, "I love you too, Wan. Now, stop crying and let's go back to the house, okay?"

* * *

How was it? This is my first fic, and my composition grade was never high. Hope you liked it!


End file.
